Celestial Journeys
by TheSparkledMoon
Summary: 3 Girls with special powers," Kikyo said, "they are the key." 3 girls wake up in a strange place but with a purpose. They have powers no one has seen in over 100 years. Could these new additions be the key to defeating naraku? The start of 'Journey' seris


OK brand new story !! I might be a little hard to understand but bear with me. I am writing this story out of my head so bear with me. Here is the updated summary.

3 Girls with special powers," Kikyo said, "they are the key." 3 girls wake up in a strange place but with a purpose. They have powers no one has seen in over 100 years. Could these new additions be the key to defeating naraku? The start of the 'Journey' seris.

"I WILL NEVER TELL!!!!" I screamed

"I will make you say it." a strange person said

"Kay Kay I thought you were my friend..." I cried

"I am your friend just said the 5 words and ill treat you to ramen and let you go." Kay Kay said.

"Fine I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!" I sobbed

" Good now lets go and eat" she said while cutting my ropes...

_Italic =telepathic thoughts  
_

**Prologue:**

A trail of water could be seen off in the distance as the group of 7people ran through the miasma fill forest. Breathing heavy a blond headed girl running at the speed of Inuyasha broke the forest. The 2 people in the air stopped at what the saw up ahead.

"I guess you were right Inuyasha" she said between breathes. They had just run all the way from the southern kingdoms to here, the nothern kingdom territory.

A girl about 5 '6 broke the treeline on a clear glowing triangle. With a small thud she landed on the ground and said "My dreams are never wrong are they Kay Kay?"

A girl in a small circle of light jumped off the fire cat in the air and said " No Alex your never wrong" The sarcasm was evident in her voice. Kay Kay's light broke and she was standing next to Alex but there was still one more person missing from the group of three. _Where are you?_ The reply was quicker than Alex thought. _I am standing in front of you_. A very country voice replied. Alex's face shot up and saw a country looking girl in front of her "Hey courtnee how was the run..."

"Welll considering that you can create a power glider and bubble and didn't have to run for at least 50 miles it was peachy." All three girls broke out in laughter.

The other 4 stayed out of our little moment and talked about battle strategies until howling broke through everyone's current action. The wolf price , Koga, stood amongst a pack of at least 40 or so. It was mixed with wolves and demons alike. Inuyasha was about to say something when a cold stoic voice rang out.

"Brother... Naraku's forces are getting ready we should prepare too." alongside Sesshomaru stood a small toad demon named Jaken and a 2 headed demon named Ah-Un. Behind him though, stood about 30 or so highly trained dog demon soldiers.

"Keh, I was wondering when you were going to come. We are waiting on Ayame for her forces. Courtnee can you track Ayame's progress." With a simple nod courtnee went into a trace-like state and watched as rivers and a small lake flew past and saw where a group of about 25-30 people sat." She is lost would you like me to guide her to us..." Courtnee's misty voice rang out. Without an answer she went into Ayame's head and started to give directions. After a few minutes courtnee came out of her trance and stated that they would be here in 10 minutes.

"You heard her get your troops ready for battle we strike in 10 minutes. Me and Kagome will break the barrier first. Then Sessh goes next, then Koga and Ayame. Lastly us 7 start going into full out battle. Kay Kay, Alex, and Courtnee use your powers from a distance. Use your swords as a last defence and when I challenge Naraku you 3 girls need to tap into his mind and kill him from the inside out. You got that?"

By that time Ayame's forces were there and Koga was filling in Ayame. " One more thing say good bye to your loved ones you don't know who will die..." With that Inuyasha took his mate and kissed her with all the passion he felt for her. Miroku did the same to Sango and Koga seeing the kiss between Inuyasha and Kagome kissed Ayame. After everyone had exchanged hugs and kisses and good lucks' everyone started to line up.

"Ready?" Inuyasha yelled. Tons of yells followed ut none were loud enough for him. " I SAID ARE YOU READY!!!!" More intense screams rang out and with that Inuyasha withdrew the Tetsugia(A/N I don't know how to spell that but please review and tell me though *hint *hint) and let out a battle cry. Kagome fired a arrow out of a bow that was at least as tall as her. The arrow hit the barrier just as Inuyasha's red tetsugia hit the barrier. With a raddle the barrier slowly dropped and Sesshy's forces ran in.

Then it all became black....

* * *

Sorry I left y'all with a cliffy... Please review, it would mean a lot to me and you might get to see what happens next. Reviewers will be recognized at the end and I will reply to your questions in the next chapter so questions are welcome.

Also Flames are accepted I take it as constructive Criticism!!

-Inupyroqueen


End file.
